Como si fuera ayer
by AmorRudo
Summary: Sinbad y Alibaba no se ven hace muchos años, pero se comunican a través de cartas recordando los viejos tiempos. Alibaba siendo un pequeño niño y Sinbad cuidando de él. Hasta que por fin llega el día de su reencuentro... Después de tanto tiempo, ¿será que hay algo que Alibaba aun no le ha dicho a Sinbad? SinAli. Sinbad x Alibaba. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

 **Pareja Principal** : Sinbad x Alibaba.

 **Advertencia** : Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

" _Honestamente, Sinbad, nunca en mi vida había escrito una carta antes. No tengo idea de cómo se hacen. Estuve mucho rato pensando… ¿Cómo debería partir? ¿Querido Sinbad? ¿Hola Sinbad? ¿Qué tal, Sinbad? No lo sé, se me hacía algo raro. Así que, como resultado de mi desastrosa confusión, salió esto._

 _¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. La última vez, mamá me había dicho que habías agarrado un resfriado fuerte, y que estuviste un par de días en reposo por el estrés y el cansancio. Tienes que cuidarte. No soy nadie para decírtelo, supongo, pero creo que tal vez deberías relajarte un poco. Estuve muy preocupado por eso. Acá con mi familia te extrañamos mucho, yo siempre espero que regreses pronto. Pero sé que has estado esforzándote mucho por allá, por lo que debo de aguantar mis caprichos y desear lo mejor para ti._

 _¿Sabes? El otro día estuve buscando unas cosas en mi armario, y encontré algo curioso. Había una caja llena de cosas en un rincón, debajo de muchas cosas (entre mi desorden… jeje). Y dentro de ella, había una carpeta. No pude creer lo que veía, ¡Eran mis dibujos de primaria! Ese extraño arte rupestre deforme que hacía cuando apenas tenía cinco años me trajo muchos recuerdos… No sé si tú te acuerdes (incluso quizá más que yo), el primer día en que me fuiste a recoger de la escuela, al poco tiempo de que comenzaras a hacerte cargo de mí. Me había tocado dibujar a mi familia, y tú estabas incluido en ella. Me hizo mucho reír eso, desde niño siempre había pensado que serías alguien importante en mi vida, y así fue…"_

 **I**

Sus pies se movían con rapidez sobre el suelo, levantando toda la tierra que había en el jardín de la escuela. Reía, saltaba, daba vueltas en círculos alrededor del patio. A veces se subía arriba del resbalin, creyéndose un navegante de las aguas turbias de altamar; otras, un conquistador de reinos desconocidos. Daba igual lo que fuera, su imaginación atravesaba fronteras inexploradas, y nunca se detenía. A Alibaba le encantaba jugar con todo lo que hubiese a sus anchas, tomando cualquier cosa existente bajo su poderío. Así era él, un niño alegre, orgulloso, pero también gentil. Su sonrisa deslumbraba por doquier, como ese sol veraniego de aquella estación que estaría pronta a desaparecer.

Corría con los otros niños, sus compañeros de escuela, jugando y divirtiéndose. Estaba tan sumido en el juego, que no se dio cuenta cuando una voz lo llamaba desde la entrada. Las clases habían terminado hace mucho rato atrás. Sinbad tuvo que volver a llamarlo, hasta que Alibaba le escuchó. La sonrisa del niño se amplió de emoción cuando divisó al otro hacerle señas a unos metros lejos de él.

—¡Sinbad! —gritó ilusionado al verlo. Tomó su bolso y corrió en dirección hacia él.

Aquel joven se agachó para saludar al niño y recibió un abrazo por parte de éste. Alibaba siempre se alegraba de ver a Sinbad y no tenía ningún reparo en demostrárselo. Con sus padres trabajando la mayor parte del día, Sinbad era quien se encargaba de su cuidado y, a pesar de no ser parte de su familia, el niño lo sentía como si lo fuese.

Por su parte, a Sinbad no le importaba hacer este trabajo. Alibaba era un niño adorable y la pasaba bien cuidándolo. Desde que había comenzado la escuela, Sinbad iba a buscarlo. Salía de su propio colegio y pasaba por el del niño, para después llevarlo a su casa hasta que los padres de éste volvieran. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a este ritmo y le agradaba, además de que quería mucho a ese niño.

—¿Cómo estás, Alibaba? —preguntó al pequeño y le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Te estabas divirtiendo?

—¡Sí! —señaló entusiasmado—. Estaba con Cassim, Aladdin y Judal jugando a los piratas buscando un tesoro perdido. Aunque Judal es un tonto y me hizo una zancadilla para que me cayera —dijo esto último entre rezongones.

—¡Te oí, rubiecito! —Se oyó la voz de Judal caminando cerca de él. Alzó la vista para mirar a Sinbad y una sonrisa de malicia se curvó en sus labios—. Ah, mira, pero si te vino a buscar tu novio —Se burlaba mientras Alibaba le dirigía una mirada furtiva, completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza—. ¡Y no lo niegas, esto es tan divertido!

—¡Claro que no lo niego! —reprochó Alibaba—. Es más… ¡Cuando sea grande lo voy a proteger, ya vas a ver!

—Haz lo que quieras, a mí no me importa. De todas formas, dudo que puedas, eres demasiado debilucho —rio con sorna—. Nos vemos, rubiecito —Se despidió dando señas con una mano, dispuesto a irse—. Ah, y adiós abuelo —se refirió a Sinbad—. Vámonos, chibi.

Aladdin, quien iba con Judal, se despidió de Alibaba y se fue con el otro de vuelta a jugar mientras esperaban a sus padres.

El pequeño Alibaba se quedó algo enojado por un instante, pero en seguida se le pasó. Sinbad sólo pudo reír ante aquella discusión. Aunque se quedó pensando a qué se habrá referido Alibaba con eso de "Cuando sea grande lo voy a proteger", pero no le tomó importancia. Los niños siempre decían muchas cosas y tenían una imaginación bastante activa, no tenía por qué indagar nada. Tomó la mano del niño y comenzaron a caminar. Era una suerte que la casa de éste quedara cerca de la escuela, así no tendría que tomar ningún transporte. Mientras transitaban las calles, Alibaba se dedicó a contarle a Sinbad cómo le había ido en su día y las cosas que hicieron. Sonrió, divertido viendo el gran entusiasmo del otro. Ahora le gustaba ir a la escuela porque lo único que hacían era jugar y cosas sencillas, después de todo Alibaba sólo tenía cinco años; pero quizás en el futuro tampoco le disgustase. Ya tendría oportunidad de verlo.

Pararon en un semáforo y aún el pequeño seguía contándole su día. Se veía tan entretenido y adorable. Incluso parecía hacer más cosas que él, quien ya iba a la secundaría.

—¿En serio? —le dijo al niño cuando éste le mencionó sobre una tarea que tuvieron que hacer mientras se disponían a cruzar la calle—. ¿Y qué tal te salió?

—Creo que bien, el dibujo de ti supongo que se parece —comentó mientras buscaba en su mochila el trabajo que le tocó hacer —¿Lo ves? Este es mi papá, ella es mi mamá. Están juntos porque se quieren mucho —señaló con su dedo un dibujo de unas personitas hechas por él—. Este soy yo, y este eres tú. ¿Te gusta? Me esforcé mucho para que me quedara bien —Sonrió alegremente.

En efecto, el niño se había esforzado haciendo el dibujo. Le había agregado detalles, como el color de los ojos, el pelo e incluso lo había dibujado con el uniforme de la escuela. Una risita se le escapó viendo el dibujo. Cada figurita tenía unas palabras escritas: Papá, mamá, Alibaba y Sinbad. El niño no conocía mucho de escritura aún, sólo palabras básicas y apenas entendía cómo escribirlas, así que le causó gracia ver su nombre escrito con la S al revés y cosas por el estilo, pero también le dio mucha ternura.

Regresó el dibujo a Alibaba y le acarició la cabeza.

—Vaya, eres todo un artista —dijo con ánimo—. Después tendrás que hacer otro para mí.

El pequeño sonrió con regocijo, le encantaba recibir las caricias de la mano de Sinbad sobre su cabeza, le hacía sentir tan bien, mucho más cuando él le daba algún cumplido. No importaba lo que fuera, cada palabra o detalle que Sinbad le señalaba, el niño lo atesoraba como ninguna otra cosa. Ahora estaba orgulloso de sus logros, de haber hecho su primer dibujo de él y su familia junto a Sinbad y que a éste le haya gustado.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —dijo muy entusiasmado, alzando su puño decidido—. ¡Y para la próxima lo haré mejor!

Ambos siguieron caminando y, sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa. No había nadie, por supuesto, los papás de Alibaba volverían en unas cuantas horas y, hasta entonces, Sinbad lo cuidaría. Hacía años que esa familia lo conocía, así que le tenían la suficiente confianza para que cuidara al niño, a pesar de que Sinbad era bastante joven y contaba con catorce años solamente. Sin embargo, él era un chico responsable y cuidaba a Alibaba con esmero, como si fuese su propio hermanito y, prácticamente, así lo sentía.

El niño entró corriendo a la casa, lanzando su mochila por los aires y gritando feliz por llegar. Lo siguiente era la misma rutina de todos los días. Jugarían un rato, Alibaba tomaría la merienda y luego se iría a dormir una siesta. Así sería, exceptuando las travesuras que pudiera hacer el pequeño tornado con pelo rubio. Tampoco se portaba mal, simplemente era un niño con mucha energía. Pasaron pocos minutos después de que entraron y, en seguida, Alibaba trajo algo para que jueguen. Siempre solía mostrarle sus cosas y hablarle de diferentes cosas, algo que a Sinbad se le hacía muy divertido. Era un niño muy entretenido.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó agarrando un juguete de un dinosaurio y el pequeño le sonrió con alegría.

—Su nombre es Drakon, ¡Es un dragón! —Extendió sus manos y afiló sus dedos como si tuviese garras en ellos, seguido de un rugido que hizo mientras arrugaba el puente de su nariz—. Es el fiel sirviente del rey de Sindria, ¡Sinbad! —Corrió frenéticamente hacia el sofá y se tiró como un costal de papas hacia él, para luego pararse sobre el mueble y hacer una pose de héroe—. ¡Soy Alibaba, capitán de mi barco pirata, y he venido a sabotear Sindria con mis cuarenta ladrones!

El pequeño rápidamente empezó a maquinar su imaginación, dando la señal de que estaba jugando con Sinbad. Estaba muy enérgico, durante todo el día en la escuela, esperaba regresar a casa para poder pasar tiempo con él. Se bajó del sillón y se fue corriendo a la cocina, trayendo consigo dos palos de escoba que sacó de ahí y le hizo entrega de una a Sinbad, mientras éste miraba el objeto con curiosidad. Tomó al dinosaurio que hacía de dragón y el niño rápidamente exclamó:

—¡Oh, Sinbad! ¡Rey de Sindria, tengo prisionero a uno de tus subordinados! —Apuntó a Sinbad con el escobillón y con la otra mano sujetaba el juguete con fuerza—. ¡Si quieres rescatarlo, deberás pasar por mí y mis hombres!

—¡Que así sea entonces, capitán Alibaba! —dijo Sinbad levantándose del sillón y yendo tras el niño—. Defenderé mi reino y detendré su ataque sin dudarlo.

Así fue cómo comenzaron una pelea de esgrima con bastones. Alibaba corrió alrededor del sillón, siendo seguido por Sinbad y luego acabó subiendo al mueble, obteniendo una altura más equiparada a la del otro joven. Chocaron sus "espadas" y Sinbad exhaló una risa sobreactuada.

—¡Ríndete, Alibaba! —dijo— No tienes con qué ganar esta batalla.

—¡Claro que sí! —sentenció, con una sonrisa desafiante—. ¡Con mi espada de Amón lograré vencerte y tu reino arderá en llamas! —Hizo un sonido con sus dientes, y con sus espada atacaba a Sinbad lanzando bolas de fuego imaginarias. Ambos comenzaron a moverse, Sinbad retrocedía y Alibaba avanzaba hacia él.

De lo que no era consciente el niño, era que a medida que se desplazaban, los objetos a su alrededor peligraban. Alibaba, al estar tan entretenido en el juego, no se dio cuenta cuando botó uno de los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, y además, tiró un jarrón de flores al suelo. Aun así, continuó jugando sin enterarse de lo que hacía.

Por su parte, Sinbad trataba de salvar los adornos y las cosas que se podría romper. El juego se estaba saliendo de control, quizás hubiera sido mejor haberlo hecho afuera. Logró salvar el florero, aunque las flores y el agua que tenía dentro terminaron en el suelo, pero el adorno se salvó. A raíz de esto, el niño aprovechó y le dio un buen golpe con el palo de escoba en la espalda. Sinbad se quejó cuando la dura madera le golpeó, el otro era pequeño pero eso le había dolido. Lentamente, se giró y vio a Alibaba riendo contento. Ya era suficiente de ese juego. Con rapidez, se acercó al niño ignorando sus golpes y lo subió a su hombro como si fuera un fardo.

—¿Te rindes ahora? —le dijo Sinbad al niño.

—¡Ah, bájame! ¡Sinbad, no es justo! —se quejaba el niño mientras pataleaba y le pegaba en la espalda.

Pero aun con las múltiples quejas, el otro no cedía y Alibaba no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en silencio haciendo un puchero. Su cara estaba arrugada por haberse enojado, pero prontamente esa expresión cambió cuando un bostezo lo atrapó repentinamente, estaba cansado.

En aquel instante, Sinbad lo bajó al suelo y le preguntó al niño si quería tomar la merienda, a lo que el pequeño contestó que sí. Se fue a la cocina mientras Alibaba se ponía a ver televisión en la sala. No le tomó mucho prepararle una leche con chocolate al niño y, cuando volvió, el pequeño estaba muy entretenido con los dibujos animados.

—Ten cuidado, no la vayas a tirar —le entregó el vaso al pequeño y se sentó junto a él.

El otro recibió la merienda y comenzó a tomarse la leche mientras miraba la televisión. El cansancio se hacía notar en sus ojos, los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a caer rendidos por el sueño. El pequeño se resistía por no quedarse dormido, todavía quería pasar más tiempo con Sinbad. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, más sueño tenía. Fue entonces cuando, con una mano sujetó la mamadera y con la otra, tomó la mano de Sinbad. Por alguna razón, el niño no podía quedarse dormido si no tomaba la mano de alguien, y luego, prontamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Alibaba. Ni siquiera había podido aguantar hasta acabar la merienda, ya había caído totalmente presa del sueño. Sinbad tomó la mamadera y la dejó en la mesita de centro para que no se cayera, todo sin soltar la mano del pequeño. Era muy divertida aquella costumbre peculiar, pero no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alibaba. Decidió esperar a que el niño se durmiera bien y luego lo llevaría a su cama. Sin embargo, Sinbad no contó con él también terminara siendo presa del sueño. Había tenido un día largo y pesado en la escuela, agotador. El ambiente tranquilo de la sala lo arrulló y, ni bien cerró los ojos, quedó dormido en el sillón junto al niño, a él también le hacía falta una siesta.

* * *

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

 **Pareja Principal** : Sinbad x Alibaba.

 **Advertencia** : Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

" _Realmente, me sorprendí mucho al ver tu carta. No la esperaba, pero me ha hecho muy feliz que me escribas. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía cómo empezar a responderte, Alibaba. No he mandado muchas cartas en mi vida, así que estoy tan perdido como tú en este sentido. Sin embargo, haré lo mejor posible ahora._

 _He estado bien. Muy ocupado con el estudio, tanto, que sí, descuidé un poco mi salud, pero no fue nada grave. Hasta ahora todo marcha bien. Tengo un compañero de habitación que es de un país del norte y habla con un acento peculiar, además de que me lleva como tres cabezas en altura, pero es un buen sujeto. Espero que tu familia y tú también estén bien. Siempre pienso en ustedes y los extraño mucho. Seguramente nos podremos ver dentro de algún tiempo, aunque me alegra ver que no me olvidaste._

 _Y claro que me acuerdo de eso. Eras un pequeño terremoto, ibas para todos lados y yo tenía que andar persiguiéndote para que no causaras destrozos. Era muy divertido, de todas formas. Incluso tengo guardados muchos dibujos tuyos que me obsequiabas. También me acuerdo cuando empezaste la escuela, cuando te fui a buscar no parabas de hablarme de lo mucho que te habías divertido y las cosas que hicieron. Estabas muy emocionado y creo poder recordar ese dibujo del que me hablas. Tú también siempre fuiste y serás alguien importante en mi vida…"._

 **II**

Ese día, los padres de Alibaba regresarían más tarde de lo habitual. Aparte de tener responsabilidades en el trabajo, también las tenían sobre su hijo y su situación académica. Debían asistir a esas reuniones de padres y apoderados que se efectuaban una vez al mes, por lo que Sinbad tendría que quedarse con el pequeño un poco más de tiempo. Esa noticia, para el niño sin embargo, era maravillosa. Estar todo el tiempo que podría con Sinbad era lo que más le gustaba. El único problema, era que a raíz de ello, Alibaba se ponía el doble de hiperactivo, y por ende, más inquieto, siempre buscaba llamar la atención de Sinbad con cualquier cosa.

Hacía travesuras por doquier, se movía por todas partes; corría, saltaba, se arrastraba por el suelo y gritaba. Esas cosas eran normales para Sinbad, acostumbraba a esa clase de comportamiento del niño, pero nunca en exceso, mucho menos cuando las cosas habían seguido de la misma manera durante más de una hora, revoltosas, y, por qué no decirlo, agotadoras. Esos eran uno de esos días donde fácilmente su paciencia podía verse colmada.

Gruñó exasperado cuando vio a Alibaba por milésima tirarse contra el sillón, como si fuera un proyectil. Ya estaba totalmente cansado de esto. Siempre solía llevarse bien con el pequeño, pero en ese momento se encontró enojado.

—¡Basta, Alibaba! —espetó Sinbad. No había gritado muy fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para llamarle la atención al otro y funcionó—. Quédate un poco quieto.

El niño se quedó petrificado en su lugar mirándolo y Sinbad se sintió levemente satisfecho. Sin embargo, el rostro del pequeño se llenó de pena y al instante la culpabilidad por haberle gritado lo atacó. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Los ojos del niño se tornaron vidriosos en cuestión de instantes y poco a poco comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Te enojaste, Sinbad? —dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a él y tiraba de la tela de su pantalón.

—No, claro que no —Sinbad suavizó su voz mientras se agachaba junto a Alibaba—. Sólo intentemos estar un poco más tranquilos, ¿sí?

—¿Pero no estás contento? —insistió al querer cerciorarse de que Sinbad no estaba molesto ni mucho menos.

—Estoy bien —Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo alzó, mientras le sonreía mostrándole que realmente ya había pasado el momento—. ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

—Quiero jugar contigo… —pidió, limpiándose uno de sus ojitos a los que le corrió una lágrima.

—Bien, jugaremos, pero no llores —Abrazó al pequeño y le acarició la espalda. Nunca podía resistirse cuando Alibaba lloraba, tenía cierta debilidad por ese niño y no quería verlo mal—. ¿A qué quieres jugar? Si quieres podemos dibujar. Todavía me debes unos dibujos que no me hiciste.

—Pero eso es aburrido —reprochó—. ¡Quiero jugar al caballito!

Y, antes que se diera cuenta, el niño ya estaba sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera Sinbad supo cómo se había convertido en el caballo de ese juego, simplemente ocurrió. Al menos así Alibaba no hacía tanto escándalo y era divertido. Caminó por la casa, sosteniendo al niño para que no se cayera, pero éste no se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas. Alibaba le tironeó del cabello como si fueran riendas y le exigió que vaya más rápido.

—Alibaba, al caballo le duele eso, no agarres el pelo —pidió aguantando el dolor en su cuero cabelludo y el niño parecía muy entusiasmado aún.

Pero el peor momento no fue aquel donde Sinbad sintió dolor, sino que fue en donde ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Alibaba tiró tan fuerte del cabello del otro, que éste se echó hacia atrás y tropezó con uno de los juguetes que estaban esparcidos en el piso. El pequeño cayó cerca del televisor de la sala de estar, y Sinbad, por su parte tambaleó junto a él.

En el tropezón, el único sacrificado fue el televisor, el cual terminó desplomado en el suelo. Hubo silencio durante un momento donde se escuchó el estruendo y Sinbad en seguida se acercó a Alibaba para verificar si no le había pasado nada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pero el niño parecía estar asustado por lo que pasó y no le prestaba atención—. ¿Te lastimaste?

Pero Alibaba, por el susto, comenzó a llorar, sin poder responderle a Sinbad. Se sentía abatido por la situación, el vértigo y el hecho de que ahora el televisor estuviese arruinado. Sus padres a lo mejor se enojarían por eso y eso le causaba miedo. Se aproximó al otro y lo abrazó mientras su corazón seguía latiendo por lo sucedido.

Sinbad suspiró mientras abrazaba a ese niño y trataba de calmarlo. No importaba que aquel aparato se haya roto, se había preocupado pensando que quizá le había pasado algo, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Alibaba lloró un rato más en sus brazos, dejó que se descargara hasta que se le pasara ese repentino susto. Luego cuando vinieran los padres del pequeño debería explicarles y tomar toda la responsabilidad, un niño pequeño no tenía la culpa de ese tipo de incidentes. Suspiró hastiando, pensando que quizá los adultos se molestasen mucho con él. Si tenía que pagar el televisor o algo así, no le importaba, estaba bien y sería justo. Lo que realmente sí temía es que no lo dejaran cuidar más a Alibaba o que reprendieran a éste por lo sucedido, no podría ser capaz de soportar algo semejante. Aquel niño era muy importante para él y la idea de verlo sufrir o no verlo más le espantaba.

Qué suerte tenían ambos de que los dos adultos sean comprensivos y entendiesen que sólo se trató de un accidente. Más allá de la molestia, los papás de Alibaba estuvieron en parte contentos de comprar una televisión más nueva en remplazo de la vieja. No había sido una pérdida total, aunque Sinbad sí recibió reprimenda y un par de fines de semana sin salir gracias a aquel accidente.

* * *

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Magi no nos pertenecen.

Relación chico x chico. Sinbad x Alibaba.

* * *

"… _eso me trae mucha nostalgia, como si esos tiempos hubiesen sido apenas ayer. No sé cómo es que los años pudieron haber pasado tan rápido. Fuimos siempre tan unidos, esas épocas hasta las echo de menos, me da entre risa y pena acordarme de eso. Cuando niño siempre te había visto como un dios, eras tan genial, tan increíble. Y créeme, que esa visión respecto a ti no ha cambiado. Bueno, lo de dios puede que sea un poco exagerado, pero que eres una persona maravillosa, de eso no hay duda. Me has hecho mucha falta, algunas veces hay cosas de las que quiero hablar, que sé que con mis padres no será muy posible. Tal vez tu visión de hombre más adulto me hubiese podido ayudar en diversas circunstancias, pero sé que no siempre puedo depender de tu ayuda._

 _Al menos he sabido afrontar situaciones y acarrear con ciertas cosas por mí mismo, cosa que de igual forma me enorgullece. ¿Vas a elogiarme por eso, Sinbad, como cuando solías hacerlo hace muchos años atrás? Mi niño interior estaría feliz de ser así. Cómo me encantaba cuando me dabas un cumplido, eso me daba fuerzas para muchas cosas. Igual no sé cómo es que me tenías tanta paciencia, si yo era un completo desastre. ¿Recuerdas cuando destruí la pantalla del televisor por haber estado haciendo otra de mis tonterías? Ese día no sé cómo es que no me quisiste quemar vivo por eso…"_

 **III**

La eternidad del tiempo no podía ser más aburrida y tardía de lo que podía haber estado esperando durante el resto del día. Suspiró desganado, tirándose al piso por entre la pila de juguetes que yacían a su alrededor, ni siquiera su dragón, Drakon, parecía divertirlo. Las manillas del reloj golpeaban el tiempo de una manera tan lenta que, aun recién a esas horas de la tarde, no sabía qué más hacer. Rodando de un lado a otro por el suelo, el pequeño Alibaba se encontraba cansado del calor insoportable que hacía a esa hora y del increíble aburrimiento.

Quizás el problema de su aburrimiento se debiera a que hoy era sábado y eso significaba muchas cosas: No había escuela y sus padres estaban en casa. Eso estaba bien, le gustaba estar con ellos, pero eso también significaba que hoy Sinbad no iría a jugar con él. Cuando se despertó creyó que era un día normal como cualquier otro, pero su emoción descendió cuando su mamá le dijo que era fin de semana. Eran divertidos esos días también, pero más divertido era cuando podía estar con Sinbad.

Suspiró una vez más, rodando en el piso sin saber qué hacer.

—Alibaba —oyó cómo su madre lo llamaba. Levantó la vista y la mujer apareció por la puerta—. ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¿Estás jugando algo en especial?

—No estoy jugando a nada, sólo estoy aburrido —respondió el niño con un puchero, colocándose de lado y doblando sus rodillas.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Has estado todo el día suspirando y diciendo lo mismo. Podrías divertirte con todos estos juguetes que tienes aquí esparramados.

—¡Pero ya jugué con ellos! —reprochó—. Además hace calor y Sinbad no está aquí para que juegue con él.

—Pero hijo mío —dijo su madre, acercándose a él—, sabes que Sinbad tiene otras cosas que hacer y no puede estar siempre acompañándote. Los fines de semana son para él y eso tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé, mamá —asintió, un tanto decepcionado—. ¡Pero en verdad estoy aburrido! Ni siquiera me dejaste salir a jugar afuera.

—Claro que no, cariño. El sol está muy fuerte ahora. ¿Pero qué te parece si salimos en cuanto baje un poco el calor?

Esa propuesta le hizo sonreír con gran entusiasmo y así pasó gran parte del día esperando ansioso a que su mamá le dijera que podían salir. Después de ir y preguntar infinidad de veces si ya podía ir a jugar, la mujer le dijo que sí. Ella lo llevó al parque. Caminaron un par de calles hasta la plaza cercana a su casa y Alibaba se sintió muy emocionado, al menos ahora podría jugar al aire libre y con todas las cosas que había en el parque. El sube y baja, los columpios, el resbalin; ahora podría divertirse más.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Alibaba corrió hacia los columpios, pero se detuvo al ver que había dos que ya estaban ocupados. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? —dijo su madre, acercándose a él. La mujer observó hacia el mismo lado que su hijo y tuvo que arrugar un poco los ojos para divisar mejor a la lejanía—. Oh, ¿pero ése no es Sinbad? ¡Qué casualidad!

La emoción fue tal, que el pequeño no dudó en dirigirse frenéticamente hacia la persona que tanto anhelaba ver todos los días. Sinbad no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta; todo había sido tan rápido, que de un momento a otro se encontraba a él mismo tirado en el suelo con aquel proyectil rubio sobre él.

Tanto la madre de Alibaba como la otra persona que acompañaba a Sinbad se alarmaron por el repentino ataque del niño que lo botó al suelo. Sin embargo, al pequeño no pareció importarle demasiado, ya que continuaba abrazando a Sinbad y saltando sobre él muy entusiasmado al haberlo visto.

—¡Alibaba, esa no es forma de saludar a una persona! ¡Mira como dejaste a Sinbad cubierto de tierra y tú también!

La mujer se acercó muy preocupada y quitó a su hijo encima del otro, disculpándose con Sinbad por las ocurrencias de su niño. Sinbad, en cambio, lejos de molestarse, estiló una sonrisa y comenzó a reír por lo sucedido.

—No te preocupes, Anise —dijo Sinbad, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa—. Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí.

En ese instante, Sinbad pasó una mano por el cabello rubio del niño y éste sonrió feliz por esa caricia. Ya era un acto involuntario por parte del otro muchacho y Alibaba lo disfrutaba enormemente.

—Salimos a pasear un rato para tomar aire —contestó la mujer y miró al pequeño—, pero debemos irnos, mi amor.

—¿Ya? —pronunció el niño con decepción—, quiero estar un rato más con Sinbad.

—Hijo, hoy es el día libre de Sinbad —explicó—. Además, él está con una amiga, no puedes molestarle.

Ahí fue cuando Alibaba notó a esa otra persona, quien se paró junto a Sinbad. Una chica, no sabía quién era y tampoco la conocía, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Sin dudarlo, abrazó a Sinbad con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡No quiero irme! —espetó escondiendo la cara entre la ropa del otro joven.

—Alibaba, no hagas un berrinche, vamos.

—¡No!

Al pequeño no le importaba que su madre se enojara con él, lo único que quería era quedarse con Sinbad.

—Alibaba, voy a contar hasta a tres. Hazme caso o ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

—¡No quiero! ¡No me voy a ir! —apretó sus manos por entre la ropa de Sinbad, haciendo caso omiso a la orden de su madre.

—Uno…

—¡No lo haré!

—Dos…

—¡Te dije que no! —continuó negándose aún frente a esa amenaza, sin querer soltarse del otro.

—¡Y tres! Ya está, ven aquí, niñito desobediente.

Pero antes de que la mujer alcanzase a hacer algo, Sinbad sugirió:

—Puedo quedarme un rato con él, si no te es mucha molestia. —Puso la mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le sonrió.

—Pero Sinbad, ¿estás seguro? —inquirió ella, desconcertada—. Te veo que estás ocupado y no creo que sea de mucho agrado estar con un niño a cuestas. Además, Alibaba debe entender —remarcó, mirando a su hijo de forma desaprobatoria, mientras que éste le sacaba la lengua desafiante—, que no se puede darle en el gusto por siempre.

—Sólo será una vez. Alibaba se porta muy bien conmigo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, con Sinbad siempre me porto bien! —dijo el pequeño y la madre suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. Su hijo sabía cómo salirse con la suya.

Sinbad miró a la joven a su lado, disculpándose y sonriendo de esa forma única que él tenía. La chica le dijo que no había ningún problema y se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Alibaba y miró con el ceño fruncido a esa chica, no le agradaba esa persona, pero eso fue algo que Sinbad no notó.

Jugaron un largo rato. El niño había podido cumplir su deseo de quedarse con él e hicieron muchas cosas. Subieron a los juegos y también corrieron por todo el lugar. La diversión fue tanta que ni siquiera notaron el tiempo, incluso el sol ya había comenzado a descender y Anise tuvo que volver a interrumpir la escena.

—Ya, Alibaba —dijo la mujer—. Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que volver.

—Pero mamá, todavía no me quiero ir.

—¡Hijo, por favor! —Anise ya se estaba cansando de los caprichos del niño—. Tenemos que volver y Sinbad también tiene que irse a su casa. No puede estar todo el tiempo contigo.

—¡Sí que puede! —espetó y al instante levantó la cabeza para ver al otro joven—. ¿No, Sinbad?

La cara dulce y esperanzada de ese pequeño siempre terminaban doblegándolo, Alibaba tenía un gran poder sobre Sinbad y era porque éste lo quería demasiado.

—Sí, Alibaba —le dijo al niño, acariciando su cabeza.

Más allá de lo que pudieran decir en ese momento, la realidad era otra. Tuvieron que volver cada uno a su casa, pero eso no significaba que después no volverían a verse y seguir con más juegos.

" _Incluso yo también extraño muchas veces esas épocas. Todo parecía más fácil y agradable. Tu carta me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas y darme cuenta la falta que me haces. El estar ocupado siempre con tantas cosas provoca que me olvide de muchas otras. Pero esto de tu parte me ha hecho muy bien._

 _Eres un chico increíble, Alibaba. Seguro ya creciste muchísimo en estos años, quisiera ver cuán grandes eres. ¿Cómo no pretendes que te alague? Siempre has sido fuerte y tienes un espíritu indomable, cosa que es admirable. Desde niño eras así. A pesar de hacer travesuras, jamás perdías esa alegría y sonrisa tan maravillosas. Me hace sentir un poco culpable no haberte podido acompañar en este tiempo y espero saber compensarte cuando volvamos a vernos. Y sí, me da mucho orgullo saber que ese niño que tenía que andar persiguiendo para que no rompiera la casa ahora se haya convertido en un muchacho grande y responsable._

 _Es gracioso que menciones el episodio del televisor. Recuerdo cuando tuve que explicarle a tu madre lo ocurrido y ella no lo podía creer, pensé que me mataría. Es una buena mujer. Lo gracioso es que no podía enojarme contigo nunca. Aunque hubieras destruido por completo la casa, creo que no podría haberte dicho algo. Incluso a veces te llamaba la atención para que te quedaras un poco quieto y me mirabas como si fueses a llorar. Siempre podías doblegarme así."_

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
